Hollow Heart
by SpinalWinter
Summary: Sequel to Hollow King but, can also be read as a stand alone fic. Gondra Has returned to the soul society but, does anyone want him back? And what about his long lost friends? Slight harem. Soi Fon X oc, isane X ?, oc x oc. Smut and spin offs!
1. Enter, Goth Shrink

Hollow Heart. Chapter one.

The program

Tite Kubo owns bleach

Haruka walked casually through the Zaraki district. It had been her first time there in a long time but, little had changed. The poor still littered the streets. The thugs popped up from time to time just to be glared down by the jaded shinigami. Her sharp hazel blue eyes and over all goth look made her look rather intimidating to people of the opposite sex. But it was all just a front she picked up from her captain to hide her lack of confidence. Not that the man she emulated lacked any.

Haruka was the third seat of squad twelve. She had been with the squad for as long as she could remember. From it's days with Urahara as her captain to his assistant in the R&D department Mayuri Kurotsuchi taking over. After Urahara went into exile and the mad assistant had become the captain, Makoto knew she had to make herself an important asset. That, or have the risk of becoming one of Kurotsuchi's expendable pawns be her new role. She got smart and got it quick. Adopting a new look and altitude long ago. Back then she didn't even know why she was transferred to that squad. She always thought that her expertise would be better suited for the fourth division. She was a MD for crying out loud. But Urahara's laboratory overhaul way back when needed someone of her caliber and she liked it there. Haruka had one more talent that would be an asset in either division if only she wouldn't keep it a secret.

Kurotsuchi had given her all the details on the man she would be shadowing. He happened to be a good friend of the captains. A shinigami turned arrancar. He had helped turn the tables of the winter war but was still treated like a pariah. Haruka flipped through his file as she walked.

"Lets see. Young adult male. Dark blond hair. Blue eyes. Six foot four. Twenty one at age of death. Former fourth seat in squad eleven. Former boyfriend of Lieutenant Kotetsu of squad four." _"That means he's single now..." _She thought. "Presumed dead after a special mission." she read out loud.

That's what the official report said anyway. What really happened to him was that he became a hollow and fled to Hueco Mundo to attempt to aid Ichigo in saving the human girl Orihime. He was altered by the hogyoku and became an arrancar in Aizen's army. Most of his activities in that dimension were still unknown to most. That's why she was looking for him. She was assigned to him to see what made him tick and what his intentions are. And if he was still a good candidate for the hybrid program.

She wouldn't slip up like the last shinigami assigned to him, Shina Oban of squad two. That crazy bitch had it out for him for some reason and got beaten to a pulp soon after his return to soul society in the process. Haruka couldn't really blame him for doing so. Even though he lost his chance to return to the seireitei. "He fucked up his own welcome home party..." Haruka said as she rolled her eyes.

She looked up from her notes and noticed that she was wondering into a deserted part of town. It was strange for Zaraki to have such a secluded area. _"This has to be where he is."_ she thought as she walked into a shady looking bar and inn. Behind the counter was an older man with a gray scratchy beard, making coffee. "Excuse me. I know this is a strange question but have you seen an arrancar around here?" she asked.

The man looked up and smiled. "You mean Gondra? Yeah, he's here. But, you'll have to wait a bit. He's not awake yet."

"It's three pm." Haruka said as she tilted her head.

"He's a bit of a night owl. Tell ya what. If you bring this to him I'm sure he'll be up and about in no time." the man said as he slid a cup of coffee over to the girl. "A cup of joe delivered by a cute girl would just be the thing to wake his lazy ass up."

Haruka smiled a little. "Have you known Gondra for long?"

"We go way back. I've known him since his first day in the soul society. Me and him have a deal. He keeps the order around here and I give him a place to stay and free food and drink. I remember when he first came in here. Wearing that metal band T shirt and those pants called jeans. He was already covered in blood from some fight. He came back a few months later as a shinigami on a special mission. Even had a Lieutenant girlfriend and some fangirl named Shina following him around like a lost puppy. He may get into some strange adventure from time to time but, he always finds his way back here. I wasn't all that surprised when he came back as an arrancar." the man stopped reminiscing and looked down at Haruka. "You're writing all that down? Quit scribbling and deliver that coffee."

Makoto shoved her notepad back into her shihakusho pocket and grabbed the mug. "What room is he in?

"The Luxury suite. It's at the far end of the hall up the stairs on the left." the man said as he pointed to the old staircase.

Makoto snickered as she walked up the steps. Like anything could be luxury in the Zaraki district. She looked down and noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way so she pushed it open with her free hand. The room was vary dark due to some sort of white cloth hanging over the window. She set the coffee down on a dusty old desk and removed the cloth. Light entered the room through the dirty window reviling the rag for what it was. It looked like a black and white Nazi trench coat with several straps on the back. She set it down over the back of a chair when she heard a groan from the corner of the room. Something was moving under the covers. "Gondra?" she asked. In a flash, she was pinned against the wall by the figure under the blanket.

"Who the hell are you? Another one of Soifon's assassins?" the large man growled.

"A...actually I'm with Captain kurotsuchi." she chocked out, trying to keep her composure.

"I told that freak before. I'm not letting him dissect me!" Gondra growled as he lifted his head and let the blanket fall off.

Makoto looked him over in wonder. His skin was as pale as her makeup. His eyes a violent jade green and slitted. His hair was smog gray and spiky instead of wavy. When he spoke, she saw a glimpse of his teeth which were triangular and fang like. Around his eyes were black pigmentations she looked down to also see that his nails were black. The tight fitting muscle shirt he wore reviled the edges of a hollow hole over his heart. Over his left eye was a sharp chunk of bone that formed an eye socket with a lens and and horn.

"You don't look a thing like it says in your file." she said with a smile.

"You'll find that becoming an arrancar gives you one hell of a makeover." Gondra stated as he let go of her and walked over to his bed.

"I brought you some coffee." Makoto said as she pointed to the desk.

"Thanks." Gondra replied as he grabbed the cup and slugged the contents down in three gulps. "Hand me my coat." he said. Makoto walked over to the chair and passed the jacket to Gondra before sitting on the old piece of furniture. Gondra withdrew a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. With the spark of his zippo, he lit one up and took a long drag.

"Can I have one?" Matoko asked. Gondra held the pack open for her to take one. She placed one of the cancer sticks in her mouth and let Gondra light it for her. She held it delicately between her two fingers as she watched the pseudo arrancar wake up.

"So, what's your job? To tail me like Shina did?" Gondra asked.

"Pretty much. And learn all I can about you." Makoto replied.

"You said your with squad twelve? How come I've never seen you before?" Gondra asked.

"I tend to work in the shadows. Recording things, compiling data, taking notes. I was with Nemu when she was looking for you, that one time."

Gondra thought back to his most recent memory of Nemu and it made him shudder. But, he did remember seeing her goth acquittance. "You friends with Nemu?" Gondra asked.

"I've known her since Captain Kurotsuchi first created her. I was assigned as her aid for a while. Mostly just to keep an eye on her." Haruka said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Come on." Gondra stated as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"We going somewhere?" Makoto asked.

"There's a place I'd like to show you. By the way, unless you want me to just call you Goth girl, you should tell me your name." Gondra said as he turned to her, his eyes staring into hers.

"It's Haruka Kasumi. Third seat of squad twelve." The dark girl said with a smile. She followed Gondra out the room and down the stairs.

"Hey pops, I'm going out for a while. Don't know when I'll be back." Gondra said to the old man behind the counter.

"You got some acquaintances waiting for you outside. Just thought I should warn ya." the old man said without looking up from the glass he was cleaning.

"Looks like your going to learn a new thing about me, Haruka." Gondra said with a slight grin.

"And what's that?"

"My fighting style." Gondra said as he walked out of the inn.

Outside were several thugs, armed to the teeth to greet him.

"Wheres your sword?" Makoto asked as she noticed the empty straps on Gondra's back.

"I left it at the place I want to show you."

"Die, Gondra!" the head thug shouted as he charged forward with a spear in hand.

Gondra stopped the spear with his bare hand and clasped down to break the blade.

"_That must be his herro."_ Matoko thought.

With his other hand, Gondra delivered a staggering punch that sent the thug hurdling across the road and through a closed door. Gondra then stepped forward, moving into the center of the mob. With a flair of his reatsu, he blasted a large portion of the mob away with a massive shockwave. Several others tried to jump him. Gondra grabbed the largest guy by the neck and spun around, smashing him into the other men. With a chuckle, he dropped the half dead man to the ground. Matoko watched all this in interest until she felt a knife at her neck.

"Hey Gondra! I got you little friend here so, surrender before I slit her throat!" the remaining thug shouted out.

Gondra just grinned and blasted the thug's head off with a super charged balla. "You okay?" he asked as he walked up to the girl. Gondra looked down at the corpse to notice two tonto style blades sticking out of his stomach.

"I could have handled that guy myself ya know." Haruka said as she retrieved her blades and sheathed them in the holsters on her upper arms.

Her shihakusho was sleeveless so Gondra was surprised that he didn't notice them earlyer. "So, those are your Zanpakuto huh?"

"Thats right. Its called Kago." Makoto said.

"It's good to know you can handle yourself in a fight. I'm getting sick of protecting people. Come on. I'll show you that place." Gondra said as he started to walk with Makoto in tow.

_**XXXXX**_

The two arrived at an old structure deep in the woods. Haruka looked it over with amazement in her eyes as they stepped inside. It was the ruins of an old castle, covered in vegitation.

"El!" Gondra called out. To Makoto's amazement, a large hollow dog bounded out of where ever it was resting and stopped when it reached Gondra.

"Is that your pet?" Haruka asked.

"He's more like a comrade. He was given the name 11 in Las Noches. I just call him El for short. He's the only canine arrancar there is." Gondra stated as he scratched the dog's furry head. "El, say hi to Makoto." the beast let out a roaring bark in her direction.

"It's nice to meet you El." Haruka said as she shook the beast's paw. "What is this place?" she asked Gondra.

"From what I can tell, it used to be a castle for a noble family that died out. Only four people know about it, including you. I use it as a sorta a home base."

"Who's the other person?" Makoto asked.

An arrancar that a brought back with me. Sort of a love interest and a relic of my past at the same time. She's hanging out in kusajishi right now.

"So you think! Who are you calling a relic?" an angry feminine voice rang out.

Gondra let out a groan and looked up at the tallest peak of the structure. There she was. "Hey Aya."

"Don't hey Aya me! Where have you been? I've been waiting over an hour!" Aiona grumbled as she leaped down and landed next to Gondra. "Who's this bitch?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you to." Makoto scoffed.

"Makoto, Aiona. Aiona, Makoto." Gondra said as he rolled his eyes. "El, go get Hexagram." Gondra ordered the dog. With a bark, he was off.

"What's a Hexagram?" Makoto asked.

"It's his sword, dumb shit." Aiona answered.

After a few moment of the girls glaring each other down, El was back with a massive buster sword and sheath in his mouth.

"Good boy." Gondra said as he grabbed the blade and strapped it to his back.

"So what's she doing here anyway? She doesn't look like an assassin." Aiona asked.

"She's with squad twelve. That reminds me, what do you plan to get out of tailing me?" Gondra asked.

"A psychiatric evaluation. I'm the seireitei's lead psychiatrist." She explained.

"Mph... kyahahahaha! Well, good luck with that. Gondra's like wallpaper. He can barely remember me when we were both alive. She laughed in anger.

"I'm going out. Need anything?" Aiona asked as she started to walk away.

"There are a few dead thugs I dealt with outside of the inn. They probably have some gold on em. Use that to buy some sake." Gondra said.

"Fine. See ya later then." Aiona said before she sonidoed away.

"She's an interesting one." said Haruka.

"You have no idea." Gondra grumbled with a shake of his head. He then grabbed two cigarettes and tossed her one. Makoto lit it and sat down on a broken pillar. Gondra looked her over as she studied her notes. She was relatively short with small curves. Her hair was raven black with violet streaks. She had many piercings that jetted out of the ridges of her ears like spikes and glistened in the sunlight. Her face was pale white with black eye liner and lipstick. That look only worked on some people, but she pulled it off well. Gondra started to wonder what she looked like under all that makeup. Makoto's eyes darted up from her files suddenly and focused on Gondra's.

"See something you like?" she asked.

Gondra grinned and took a drag of his cigarette. "Just admiring fine art."

"Funny. You used the same pickup line on your zanpakuto when you first met her." Matoko said with a small laugh.

Gondra's eye narrowed and he stepped forward. "How do you know that?"

"She told me. I've done a psych evaluation on her as well. After she received Mayuri's upgrades and enhancements.

"What did that freak do to my zanpakuto?" Gondra roared as he stepped forward and grabbed Matoko by the front of her shihakusho.

"Sorry. It's classified." Matoko said teasingly while thinking of the program.

"It's **my** zanpakuto!" Gondra roared as he lifted the smaller woman up. Gondra saw the same look he used to give people in her eyes. The look of laid back amusement.

"I can get you back there, back to the Seireitei. You want to see her, right? I bet she's not the only one." Haruka said with a cute wink.

Gondra put her down. "What do you want from me?" he asked as he sat down on the downed pillar next to her.

"I need to learn more about you. I have a kidou for that. Just relax and clear your mind." Makoto stated as she placed her hands on Gondra's head. He closed his eyes and relaxed letting her work. With a flash of light, Haruka's eyes began to shine blue.

_"What, does she think she can read my mind?"_ Gondra thought. Haruka just chuckled.

All of a sudden, a wave of twisted spiritual pressure from the depths of Gondra's psyche hit Haruka, giving her jolts of information, images and feelings all related to the arrancar.

Haruka deactivated the kidou and stepped back, taking a deep breth. "So, you like to be called Tyler now."

"That's right. How did you know that?" Gondra asked as he looked up.

"Trade secret among higher ranked healing kidou experts." Haruka said with a smile.

"Now what?" gondra asked.

"Now I take my leave." Haruka said with a bow. "We'll pick up at the same time tomorrow."

"That was it? What did you learn?" Gondra asked as he stood up.

"Enough for now. See you tomorrow." Haruka said as she moved from where she was standing to a large pillar then out a large hole in the roof. Her dash sounded like white noise.

"Was that a fucking sonido?" Gondra asked El.

"Rough!" El replied.

Gondra let out a deep sigh and walked over to a heavy set of doors. He swung them open and stepped into a large room with no cealing. Inside were The two things he was able to bring back from Las Noches. a large hydroponics lab gondra had built from parts of Aiona's late brother's lab. "Good thing I learned a thing from Sziel's aspect of death. Right boy?" Gondra said to El as he sat on the other Item, Aizen's throne. The look on mayuri's face was pricless when he loaded it on to the back of his cart.

He pulled a pipe out of his trench coat, packed and hit it. As he breathed out the smoke he thought of Haruka.

_** XXXXX**_

Haruka had finished bathing and had changed into her black fishnet night gown. She sat on her bed in the lotus position and started to meditate. She was trying to acess the data she had absorbed from gondra. In short, his memories. She visioned herself as a un noticable omni present force watching what was unfolding like a movie.

"_Lets start with the incedent that happened a year ago."_ she thought.

She saw Gondra taking a shortcut through the woods to the nearest gate leading to the seireitei. In his hand was an invitation to show the guard in his other was a bottle of some nasty looking liqur. Haruka's spirit floated beside him. She looked up expecting gondra to have a big smile on his face but, instead, he looked dead tired and most of all alone. The weaght of the world was on his shoulders and he was suffering from a broken heart.

"I found you!" a voice shouted out as a familliar looking figure jumped down from the tree tops and landed in front of gondra.

"Fan girl?" gondra asked as he turned his head to the side.

"My name is Shinna!" the girl with blue hair and a tribal lightning bolt tattoo on her left cheek shouted as she drew her thin blade.

"Well, if that's the way you want it." gondra said as he slid into a fighting stance.

"Draw your blade!" shinna screamed in anger.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I became the laughingstock of my squad when the trouth leaked about what happened that day." Shina explained as she moved closer.

"About me becoming-"

"A stinking hollow!" Shinna cut him off.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Gondra asked. "It turns out that this stinking hollow is going to be a captain." he said as he held out a letter from yamamoto himself.

"I don't care!" Shinna continued to scream.

"Well then. Lets see what you got. You useless bitch." gondra said as he drew his blade.

"That jagged slab of metal wont even be able to touch me. You obiusly didn't no that I'm a third seat now. One rank above you when you left." Shinna mocked.

"Do you know what this blade is called?" gondra asked.

"What?"

"It's full name is Lord Hexagram Espada special." gondra said with an evil grin, showing his teeth.

"So your an espada then. It seems that I don't have to hold back." Shinna said as she raised her sword in the air. Tick! Toki Tataru! She screamed as her blade began to change shape. A small yet intracate clock formed at the base of the blade and the katana itself turned into a large claymore.

"That shikai's taller than you are, girl." Gondra laughed as he slashed hexagram through the air, aiming for Shina's new blade. "I'll shatter that damn thing! Gondra roared. His sword stopped a millameter frome the claymore's edge. "What the hell?"

"Decay!" Shina shouted. Her blade let out a large amount of blue electricity, shocking Gondra and his blade.

"You bitch!" gondra roared as he leaped back. All of a sudden, the hilt of his blade cracked and broke off.

"**Gyaaa!"** hexagram shreaked.

In a fit of rage, gondra sonidoed forward and decked Shina in the face. A spray of blood filled the air as the girl went hurdling back. She hit the ground and looked up at gondra shocked.

"What's wrong? Did I break that pretty face?" gondra asked as he cocked his head to the side and smiled.

Shina cracked her broken nose and stood up. Pointing the clock on her blade at gondra. "Decay!" she creamed causing a ray of light to hit gondra.


	2. Finding Karma

Hollow Heart Chapter Two: Finding Karma.

_Ok this is my first chapter in a while so I made it a little longer. I hope you all like the hard work I put into it._

"Did she?" Haruka's specter thought in silence as she watched Gondra's past unfold.

Gondra blinked. "That attack was othing, fangirl! All that light did was make me dizzy!" he roared, picking up his broken blade. He turned it around and gripped it backwards like a scimitar, his hand gripping through the notches in the metal.

"Isane!" Shina screamed." Causing pain to rip through Gondra's head and mind.

"Gyaah!" Gondra roared as he clutched his head. "Ho... how?!"

"I re-established the link to Isane in your mind." Shina giggled as she ran up and slashed Gondra across the back of the wrist expecting his hand to fly off.

It didn't...yet. He just stood there, trembling. Gondra's hand unclutched by itself as blood rand down his arm. He let it fall to his side, revealing something that made Shina gasp and Haruka to speculate. His eye, through the lens was normal again with a toted pupil instead of a reptile like slit. But the eye itself was the color of amber with an intense look in it.

Shina took a few steps back as Gondra stared her down.

"Looks like you hurt me pretty bad. On the same wrist I used to end up here in the first place all that time ago..."

"What are you saying?" Shina asked as she prepared of another attack.

Gondra raised his makeshift blade.

"Isane!" Shina shouted.

Blood started to trickle out of Gondra's left eyes but he didn't flinch. He placed the teeth of his blade across the eight on his wrist. The number pigmentation pulsed red.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shina demanded.

"Finishing where you left off." Gondra said as he began sawing through the eight. His left hand dropped the ground in a bloody thud. Gondra looked at his finished work. "Heh.. all that's left is zero." he thought."

"No… not again!" Shina said in a shaky voice.

Gondra roared as a massive clawed dragon hand shot out of his wrist and sealed his wound shut. The single circle on his wrist glowed in a brilliant orange. The claws on each finger began to glow as well.

"Why are they glowing like that?" she asked in fear.

"It's heat!" Gondra roared as he ran forward and slashed his foe across the side. She blocked but her blade melted on contact. The red hot talons on Gondra's hand slashed across and at least a ruler's length into her.

"Dont worry. You won't bleed to death." He said as Shina fell to the ground gasping in agony.

She felt her side weakly to find that her many wounds were cauterized.

Gondra looked down at the bloody blade in disgust and decided to throw it away. With a heave, Gondra threw his blade like a boomerang as hard as he could, causing many trees to be mowed down before the sound of metal on enamel along with a happy arf sound could be heard.

"Thanks El." Gondra muttered before looking at his hand. It had turned back to normal save for the scar now present through the jagged eight on his wrist. He looked up to see a half conscious Shina dragging herself away while coughing up blood. "And where do you think your going." Gondra asked as he picked her petit body up. "We have to take you to the angel now... maybe she'll make the pain stop." Gondra mumbled as he walked towards the Seireitei.

The dream ended there. Haruka woke up to a loud bang of her barrack's door. Haruka got out of bed and walked over to investigate the sound. She opened it a crack to find the usual angry face of her captain. With a boom the door shot open.

"What have you found out?" Kurotsuchi asked coldly.

"He is more then ready sir. If we do not act soon then his hollow-self will emerge again."

"I see" Mayuri said as he quickly scanned Haruka with his eyes. "I trust you will be dressed and in my lab as soon as possible." Mayuri stated with a faint grin as he walked out the room closing the door a little.

Haruka looked down to notice her rather steamy evening attire. She then covered herself with her arms. "Taicho... Ichei..." she muttered.

"What was that?" her captain's voice called from the stairs.

"Please have Gondra's prototype ready sir." she called out with her face slightly red.

XXX

Gondra sat at his usual bar stool in the dark corner. His trench coat was buttoned up and his face was coverd by the black and white hood he wore. he had lost count of how many bottles of sake and plum wine. He didn't know and he didn't care.

_"Aiana Grantz"_ He thought. She had stolen his Stash and had even taken Gondra's emergency plant.

Gondra had to wait for all the plants in his secret throne room to mature before he could re up. and that is why he drank.

It was always dull as shit in that part of the Rukongai. no one outside the Seireitei would dare to fuck with him now so all the crooks in zaraki would give him a wide birth.

He didn't even know if Haruka was coming back.

"How long is that old fart going to keep me out of my city?" Gondra thought to himself. "Hey pops!" he called out, raising the empty bottle.

The friendly barkeep nodded an acknowledgment before setting down another large bottle of sake in front of him. Gondra poured his cup full, spilling some of the clear liquid as he roughly set the bottle down.

"Maybe you had enough." the barkeep said as he started to collect the many medium sized bottles surrounding Gondra's side of the bar. which was pretty much the whole bar... "It was nice to see captain zaraki."

XXX

**Earlier in the day.**

gondra heard the bar door swing open. As the figure stepped in Gondra could feel the jagged golden reiatsu and knew who it was.

"Hey Gondra! I know you in here boy. I can smell your style of death stinking up this bar." The man shouted.

Gondra could hear his heavy foot steps and the man drew closer.

"That you boy?" Hell, it gatta be you. Your the only one dressed like a damn arrancar in the first place."

"What brings you here Captain?" Gondra asked as he swiveled his bar stool around to face his former captain.

"Thought I'd check up on ya after all that shit you caused." kenpachi said as he sat down on his own stool.

"How's squad two doing?" Gondra asked as kenpachi ordered them a drink.

"Ya mean what's left of it? Soi-fon's pissed for one thing. You on your own wrecking the shit out of her second and third seat, sending them to the ICU of squad for and I got the feeling that there's something Fon left outa the report she made at the captain's meeting. You royally pissed her off boy. want to let your captain in on the secret?"

"There was a captain's meeting?" Gondra asked, avoiding the Question.

"Held in your honor, kid." kenpachi laughed."So where's that Hueco Mundo chick you brought back with you?" Kenpachi asked with a grin, trying to change the subject. She was his type after all.

"She's staying at this old mansion we found in the woods." Gondra said as he struck a match and lit a cigarette.

The barkeep came by with two large bottles of sake and sat them down on the bar with two cups. "This is the finest sake in the Zaraki district. Drink up." the old man said with a smile.

"That's like saying it's the smartist person with down syndrome..." Gondra grumbled as he let out a ring of smoke.

Kenpachi roared with laughter as the barkeep walked away in a huff after the captain paid him. Gondra and Kenpachi toasted and drank from there own bottle.

"I saw that crazy mutt you brought back with you too. I'm never for pampering my zanpakuto but, Should you really let it be that things chew toy?" Zaraki asked.

"It's broken and besides, the spirit in that blade is a real asshole."

Kenpachi laughed.

The two comrades sat there and drank there sake and spoke about this and that for a while. Then Yachiru rushed in and hid behind Kenpachi. She looked taller than when he had seen her last. Her hair also had a cross bone clip attached to it. Gondra had heard from his former captain that many of the captains and lieutenants had changed there look, including Kenpachi.

"Hey squirt. Haven't seen you in a while." Gondra said with a grin.

"Kenny? Whose that?" Yachiru asked as she peered over Kenpachi's shoulder at Gondra.

"You know Him brat. That's Gondra. Sorry about her. She's not used to ally arrancar yet." Kenpachi stated as he rubbed the girl's head.

"Blacky's not Blacky no more..." Yachiru said as she tried to think of a new nickname for Gondra.

"I guess you can call me Paley now?" Gondra laughed, referring to his skin tone.

"Whitey!" Yachiru shouted and laughed.

Gondra rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not?" He said as he took a gulp of sake.

"Take care of yourself, kid I'll be seeing you again when all this shit has been sorted out."

"Well thanks for stopping by Captain." Gondra said as he tilted his head back to down the rest off the bottle. As he drank the hood of his trench coat slipped back a bit to reveal the shards of bone clinging to his eye and ear. The distorted remains of his hollow mask.

Zaraki held his eye for a moment then quietly said, "Aizen really fucked you up, huh?"

"That's right." Gondra said as he adjusted his hood so that his face was covered completely.

"Take care of yourself. You know where to find me if you need anything at all."

Gondra watched him walk proudly out into the sunlight. He had once been nothing more than a piece of Rukongai trash trying to fight his way out of the Zaraki district. And now look at him. Gondra smiled for the first time in a long while. Kenpachi Zaraki was one of a kind.

With a sigh, he turned back to the bar. It was only then that he noticed a strange item sitting next to an empty bottle. He wondered if Zaraki had left it.

He grabbed the trinket then turned to chase down his former captain. He turned back to look at the peace of fabric, It was the insignia for Division 11. The piece had been ripped from a black cloth. And he would bet his life, it was from his old shihakusho. The writing on the back was definitely Kenpachi's. "Consider this proof that you're still a part of my squad. Good luck from all of us."

Gondra put the badge in the fifth pocket of his arrancar slacks and sighed.

Gondra sat down at the bar and let out a relieved sigh. at least he had his old squad backing him. he almost felt clear Gondra's mind was still scrambled. It wasn't a matter of if they allowed him to come back but rather if he wanted to come back at all. He did miss the white sands of Hueco Mundo and the lavish castle that is now the ruins of Las Noches. Aizen never got it. The things you own end up owning you.

It was just then that the bar doors swung open, bathing the bar in the golden light of the setting sun. Gondra turned around and squinted at the hour glass silhouette in the bright light. Gondra saw the woman toss her strawberry blond hair back and smile as she looked over.

"Well if it isn't Gondra. I heard a rumor that you were skulking around a dive bar in this area." the large breasted woman said.

Gondra's first thought was to roll his eyes and return to his drink but, something was grinning in the back of his mind that encouraged him to smile and greet the woman.

"Hey Rangiku. What's a hot piece of ass like you doing in a place like this?" Gondra said with a shark toothed grin.

Matsumoto paused for a moment then started laughing. "What's gotten into you? And here I thought you were all depressed. I bet that that greeting took up all your strength."

"Whoa... Ice queen much?" Gondra said as the blonde sat down. He started to feel sick. He covered his mouth and turned away. "What the hell's going on? Why am I being so nice to this bitch? Gondra thought as he stood up. But, then he came to a sudden revelation. "Oh shit! Tyler! He liked this chick!"

Gondra ran to the end of the hall and into the bathroom. He lifted up the toilet lid and hurled. After a minute, Gondra flushed and stood up. He staggered over to the sink and proceeded to wash his face and rinse out his mouth. He looked into the mirror to find Rangiku's reflection standing behind him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Gondra's mind for lack of better words began to tear. The spirits of his broken and lost blades had been amputated from his mind and Tyler was everywhere and nowhere at once. There voices no longer reached him.

"Ran..." Gondra said as he reached out his black nailed hand.

"Yeah?" she didn't move away.

"I've been lonely..." Gondra said as he tugged on the chain between Rangiku's giant breasts, causing her to gasp softly.

The Tyler in him kissed the blonde hungrily. Matsu instinctively moved away but, Gondra closed the gap and pushed her against the wall with a thud.

"Gondra.. what about Isane?" Ranguku asked as she broke the kiss and tried to push him away.

"I don't care. I just need this. Can we go with it? Just for now? Please?" Gondra pleaded as he held her close.

Gondra started to grind his teeth and press up against the woman. Matsu moaned softly.

"Oh... Okay. But what if some one sees us?"

Gondra looked the blond in the eyes and reached up to grab what looked like a steampunk light bulb and crushed it.

The device that Gondra had destroyed was one of his creations that had came into being due to the mark on his wrist and the knowledge that came with it.. Once in a while he would have an overwhelming desire to invent things. But that was a different subject.

Sparks rained down around the two causing the lens over Gondra's eye to shine in the reflection.

The hallway was pitch black now.

Gondra started to slip Matsu's top down to reveal her giant breasts. "Damn" he thought.

"Why do you need this so bad?" Matsu asked with a smirk on her face.

"My anti-hollow liked you. His name was Tyler."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"Aizen made him a part of me." Gondra said sadly.

Ranguku gave Gondra a surprised look. It faded back into a smile as she leaned in and whispered. "Your more complicated then I thought."

"Gondra?"

A familiar voice was in his mind.

"Gurgle"

"Snap out of it!"

Gondra opened his bloodshot eyes and felt a hand shaking him.

Gondra stood up so fast that he heard and felt a crash. "Where's Matsu?" he asked.

"Mph... She's left a while ago." Haruka laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You should look at yourself, Mr blackout."

Gondra turned left to look in the mirror. To his surprise, he was wearing a toilet seat around his neck.

"It was just a dream? Fuck my life..." Gondra said as he took the wooden seat off of his head. "Was that Sunaryu I heard?"

"That's right. She's right here." Haruka answered as she held up a strange gunmetal colored box. "She's all yours once you get changed. You stink."

"Into what? This is my only outfit."

Haruka held up her other arm to show Gondra a black bag with no logo on it.

Gondra grabbed the bag and headed upstairs to shower.

XXXXX

Gondra dried his hair with an old towel as he sat on the bed. He tossed the wet rag aside and dumped the contents of the black bag Haruka gave him onto the bed. To little surprise it was a shihakusho. With a grin, Gondra put everything on and headed down stairs.

Haruka was sitting at a table in the corner drinking coffee. The mysterious box sitting on the table next to her.

Gondra walked over and handed her a peace of paper

"What's this?" She asked.

"A shopping list for my new look. Yumichika should help you out if you ask him."

"I see. I suppose it's a better reward then a box of banana stickers."

"Not funny." Gondra said. "So, what's with the box?" he asked as he pulled a chair over and sat down.

"I'll put it bluntly. You're no dumbass after all. It's what's left of your zanpakuto after Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments." Haruka said as she looked away for a moment. When she looked back up she noticed that Gondra had moved his face to an inch away from hers. "What?" Haruka asked un-phased.

"How can I get her back?" Gondra asked with a very intense look in his eyes.

"Grab the box and follow me." Haruka said as she stood up.

Gondra followed her outside with the case in hand. "Now what?"

"Place the box on the ground and drive hexagram into it." Haruka said as she stood back.

"Okay. You're the boss." Gondra said as he reached a hand out, asking El for his blade back. The beast happily did what his master said and relinquished the blade.

With all his might, Gondra thrust down and stabbed the dark box with what was left of his blade.

What happened next wasn't an explosion. An explosion involves sound. This was more of a violent light that erupted from the box. Through the light, Gondra saw some kind of winged reptile creature fly off into the woods at break neck speed. The box shot open revealing some kind of rubberized grip.

Instinctively Gondra grabbed the hilt and pulled out a magnificent blade. It looked like hexagram and the tachi katana version of sunaryu combined. With a chrome iron cross as the guard.

_Can you hear me again?_ The blade asked, flooding Gondra's mind with memories the two had shared. For once in a long time, he didn't feel as alone any more.

"Gondra?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah?" Gondra turned to face her with a toothy grin on his face.

"Has the angel made the pain stop?" Haruka asked after tossing him his old sword strap equipped with the seki seki rock power limiters.

"You'll have to read my mind again to find out." Gondra said as he equipped the black and blue sword strap and sheathed his blade on his back. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to deal with that lizard." Gondra said as he headed towards the Zaraki forest with the arrancar dog in tow.

"Haruka stood there for a moment before noticing one of Kurotsuchi's mecha hell butterflies land on her shoulder.

"Your report?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Better than expected, sir. he may be the one to save us all."

_**Now how was that for a chapter?**_

_**Please review**_

_**SpinalWinter Out-**_


End file.
